So Warm
by maddyjade
Summary: "There wasn't one cold thing about Anna. She was fire, and she always had been." [Sequel to Touch, but can stand alone.]


Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Disney's Frozen and all the rights of the characters, dialogue, etc belong to the Disney Company!

* * *

**So Warm**

"Kristoff! Wake up!"

He didn't move. Maybe if he acted like he was still asleep, she would leave him alone.

"You're not fooling anybody, _wake up_."

"Anna," He mumbled, turning away from her and burying his face further into the pillow, "it's late."

After a full days trek up into the mountain one would think Anna would have collapsed into bed with him, but of course not. The sound of a fire crackling away in the hearth of his small, but efficient mountain cabin had lulled him to sleep immediately, while Anna paced around, eager to do something after a day of doing nothing. He was lucky enough to get an hour of sleep before she beckoned for his company.

Winter was upon them and the ice-harvesting season was well and truly over. With the snow thick and the ice even thicker, there was no one had any need for ice. The temperature alone was enough to keep food preserved and medicine fresh. Kristoff needed to go on one final trek up the mountains to retrieve some things from his cabin. It was more convenient to stay up on the mountain then to stay in Arendelle during the season. He could sleep more, get home earlier. But lately, with his new arrangement with a certain princess, he hadn't gotten a lot of use out of the cabin in the last couple of months.

It wasn't anything fancy, in fact, it could hardly be called anything. It consisted of one big room inside four wooden walls. Kitchenette, bed off to the corner, closet, and a fireplace with a chair next to it. That's all there was. That, and a small barn outside for Sven. What more could the pair need? It was always more than enough for him. But that was when it was only him involved.

"Anna, really, it's hardly a romantic getaway. It's literally a shed. I'll be home tomorrow -" He had tried to dissuade her, but her hand shot out to cover his mouth and stop him from speaking.

"I don't care! I haven't gone up into the mountains all winter!" Anna pouted. He had to stop himself from laughing when she stomped her foot against the floorboards.

"Oh please," Kristoff stuck his tongue out and licked her hand, and she pulled shrieked, pulling her hand back to wipe it on her skirts, "it's only been winter for two weeks."

"That's when the snow's the best!" Anna wailed, falling forward and clutching on to his arm. "Pleaaase, I promise I'll be good!

Kristoff rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that one before.

But she had done that thing where she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes and really, how could he say no?

Quite easily, the voice inside his head would tell him, if you weren't so obsessed with her.

Well, too late to change that now.

"It's only 9 o'clock! C'mon, I wanna do something."

This couldn't be good. "What?" He groaned.

Kristoff felt Anna's warm hands press into his back, then felt her lean over him. "Hot springs." She whispered in his ear.

He sighed into the pillow, hiding his look of exasperation. Ever since he showed her the hot springs last year, Anna had been jumping at every chance to go back. He'd shown her his secret sanctuary last year as an attempt to apologise for his disastrous behaviour, and while it worked, a secret sanctuary kind of lost its sentiment when trekking up to it every weekend.

"But... tired." The bed was far too comfortable for Kristoff to even consider moving. Anna massaging her palms into his shoulders only persuaded him to stay put as he hummed happily beneath her touch.

"But night time." Anna cooed, beginning to list off all the reasons why they should go. "And the stars are out and it'll be so warm and I'm pretty sure it's a full moon and it'll be so pretty!"

She felt her grab his arm vigorously, no more delicate touches now, and yank so hard that she flipped him on to his back. Kristoff could never understand just where Anna pulled all her strength from, but it only reiterated the fact that he did not want to ever get on her bad side.

He rubbed his dazed eyes, Anna slowly fading into view in the dimly lit room. She leant over him, hair spilling over her shoulders to brush against the bare skin of his chest. Her mouth curved up in a soft smile, and her sky blue eyes were pleading. Her pink lips moved around the word 'please' so perfectly it made him want to pull her down against him hard, firm, desperate to kiss away all her determination.

But Anna had already grabbed a hold of his wrists, and she was already out of the bed and on the floor, pulling him along with her. He reluctantly pulled on the clothes she threw at him, stifling yawn after yawn. He knew Anna was spontaneous, but jeesh, he wasn't sleeping a wink until she got what she wanted.

The cold mountain air was bitter and unforgiving, a sharp contrast to the warm bed he'd been laying in just moments ago. The things he did for this girl. Anna hopped along in front of him, drawing a path in the snow that she'd made about a thousand times. Kristoff was starting to think she loved the hot springs more than he did. She certainly got more _excited_ about it than he did, but that was a different story entirely. It didn't take much to be more excitable than Kristoff.

The hot springs were about a fifteen minute walk away from his small cabin, but struggling against the frigid wind it seemed much longer. Despite his layers of clothing Kristoff's teeth were already chattering. Why the hell would Anna want to see the springs in this weather?

Anna was right though, despite the cold, it was a very pretty night. The sky above them was clear, and he could already begin spotting all the different constellations hidden within the scattering of stars. The full moon lit the path Anna was carving in the snow, giving her a glowing silhouette that lit up all her features when she turned to check if he was still following her.

The clearing spread out before them, and Anna's breath caught every time. They had never been to the springs at night, well, at least not together. It really was a scene out of paradise.

The moon was perched between the peaks of two mountains, illuminating the geothermal lake nestled within its valleys. It spread out before them in a long stretch, seemingly going on forever. In the cold air the steam rose visibly off the still surface, and every now and then the wind would send a ripple rolling from one side of the lake to the next.

"It gets more beautiful each and every time." Anna breathed, moving along the bank until she was standing on the edge. Like always, she bent down to feel the water with her hand. "Oh my god, _it's so warm_."

"I'm sure." Kristoff mumbled, hands folded over his chest in an effort to reserve at least some body heat. Yes, it was pretty. Yes, the lake was still warm, it was always warm. Time to leave. He just wanted to sleep.

And then Anna started stripping.

"_Anna, what are you doing?_" Kristoff exclaimed, rushing forward. Her cloak was already in a pile at her feet, and half her bodice was unfastened by the time he got to her. "You're going to freeze!"

"Not if I get in the water quick enough." Anna smiled up at him, and it wasn't the weather that made Kristoff freeze. So that's why she wanted to come to the springs so bad.

A little late night skinny dipping.

"You're crazy." He muttered, unable to hide his grin. Anna shuffled out of his grip to finish undressing, gooseflesh already rising along her arms.

"And you're crazy if you don't join me." Her voice was low as she peeled the bodice of, revealing a thin chemise beneath. Sheer little thing, Kristoff didn't see the point. How was that going to keep anyone warm? He figured if he concentrated on the practicality of the thing instead of the way Anna looked, moonlit and basically naked, he might be able to retain some self control.

Anna peeled the chemise over her heard so slowly, so delicately. He examined the way her body stretched, and he reached couldn't help but extend his hand to roam across the creamy white of her belly. Naked and shivering and beautiful before him, he fought the urge to pull her into him and warm her up himself. Why did she need a hot spring when she had him?

"Coming in?" Anna asked mischievously, turning to step into the water. She hummed in delight and looked at him from behind her shoulder, making an effort to sway her hips enticingly as she ventured deeper into the lake. Oh, that was more than an invitation.

Kristoff tore off his clothes as quickly as he could, swearing under his breath because it was cold and he was tired and Anna was too damn sexy for her own good and _why won't these boots come off_ -

He splashed into the water ungracefully and gasped. It was perfect, just like bathwater. And the fact that Anna stood not ten metres away, water barely brushing the underside of her breasts, made it even better. God, she was beautiful.

Kristoff made his way over to her slowly, enjoying as the water spread warmth through him until it reached the tips of his once numb fingers. It was going to be hell when it came to getting out and going back to the cabin, but that thought was thrown away once he reached Anna. The gooseflesh was gone, and he was shivering for an entirely different reason.

Her hair was wet, she must've dived under when he wasn't looking. It clung to the freckled skin of her shoulders, the warm blush of her cheeks. He lifted his hand it push the strands back behind her ear before she had the chance to. Her lips were parted and wet with moisture, and when she exhaled her breath fogged in the cool air, disappearing quickly in the heat between them. It reminded him all too well of the last breath he saw escape her before she turned to ice, and he took that moment to revel in her warmth. There wasn't one cold thing about Anna. She was fire, and she always had been.

His hands found her hips beneath the water, pulling her close as he dipped his head to rest in the crook of her shoulder. He breathed in deeply against her hot skin, letting his hands roam the slick skin of her back. "You're so warm." He muttered, pursing his lips to slowly kiss up her neck. She purred, a soft sound that lingered in the cool air and told him to kiss her skin harder, faster.

"So are you." Anna's hands reached out to smooth along his chest and wrap around his shoulders, closing the distance between them until there was nothing but skin against skin. Kristoff's found her lips finally, another fiery spot of hers, and he traced his tongue across her lower lip for good measure. She tried to deepen the kiss, but despite his bent knees, he was still far too tall for her to get any good leverage. Anna wrapped her legs around his hips, and he growled as her fire seeped through his skin and lit deep in his belly. He tightened his grip around her small frame as she moved her lips along his, tongues and teeth and moans and he could burst into flames at any moment.

Her wet hands tangled in his hair, sending droplets of warm water trickling down his back. He was panting hard and fast but didn't dare stop to take a proper breath because she was so _warm_, and he was always cold without her. He need to hold her and keep her warm, protect her from the ice, because once he had been too late.

Kristoff kissed his way across the freckled constellations of her shoulders, dipping to skim his teeth along her collarbone. She arched her back, grinding against him in the most intoxicating way, and sent his head spinning. "_Anna._" He mumbled into her neck, kneading her breast in one hand and squeezing her hip with the other. She writhed against him once more, breath hot on his ear. Anymore and he would forget his own name.

He set her down in the water and pulled her face to his, one last earth-shattering kiss before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, he caught his breath and held her close, arms tight around her delicate waist.

"Still tired?" Anna managed between her breaths.

He laughed and kissed her once more.

"I have another idea."

He pulled back to look at her. Oh no. He didn't like that look.

Anna was already running. Well, as much as she could run in waist-deep water. But still, she was quick enough to escape arms reach before Kristoff realised what she was doing. Then she was on the shore, pulling on her boots and tossing her cloak around her.

"Anna, what are you doing!" He yelled. She looked - no, _was_ - absolutely insane. Where was she going?

Then he saw her bend down to where his stuff lay. "Anna! Don't you dare -"

"Race you back to the cabin!" She squealed, smiling widely as she piled his clothes into her arms and skipped off, leaving him gaping after her in the middle of a lake in the freezing cold.

Kristoff marched out of the water grumpily, arms hugging himself to try retain at least some warmth from the lake, as well as some dignity. No success in either field.

"She is in so much trouble." Kristoff muttered to himself, the snow like needles under his bare feet. He always knew she was trouble though, so it was mostly his fault. And strangely, walking through a forest in the winter stark naked and chasing after his equally naked girlfriend, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah yeah, I know I've got a multi-chap going on at the moment, but this sprung into my head and I couldn't resist.

Short, sweet, pretty quick ending, but what can you do? When you gotta write you just gotta write, right? Right. Of course Anna would take over Kristoff's lil secret place, she's got a habit of taking over everything else in his life. But that's as much Kristoff's fault as it is her. But in my universe, they're happy (obviously) so it's cool ;)

If you wanna check out the kind of prequel to this - 'Touch' - it's got equal, if not more, heat as this one! You dirty scoundrels!

Leave me your thoughts as always :)


End file.
